campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Ered Gets Her Cool Back
"Ered Gets Her Cool Back" is the 2nd episode of the 3rd season of Camp Camp, and is the 28th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 1st, 2018 and was made public on June 7th, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot Max, Nikki, and Neil are eating in the Mess Hall, trying to predict what kind of new, interesting development will occur at camp. Ered comes in and, noticing that her shirt is inside-out, stumbles back and trips over Harrison's magic ribbons, crashing into the Quartermaster and getting covered in mashed potatoes while spraining her ankle. The campers are shocked to see Ered do something uncool for once, and Nurf leads everyone in laughing at her. Later, while Ered is getting her leg casted, the other campers—particularly Nikki—are more concerned with whether her cool image will recover. When Ered tries to prove her coolness by hoisting herself up with her makeshift crutches, one of them breaks and makes her fall flat on her face, right before bird poop lands in her hair, humiliating herself a second time in front of the horrified campers. Mortified that her image has sunken so low that only David sincerely thinks she's still cool, Ered lumbers off in despair. Max takes advantage of the situation by announcing that now that Ered is no longer the coolest kid at camp, she has left a power vacuum for the title of "coolest camper". While the other campers unwittingly prepare to show off their coolness for Max's amusement, Nerris—who doesn't participate after Max insults her chances of being cool—finds Ered clumsily trying to practice skateboarding with her casted foot. Trying to cheer Ered up, Nerris suggests she embark on a LARP quest to regain her confidence. This gives Ered an idea, and she sets off to find an abandoned half-pipe on Sleepy Peak Peak that was condemned by the X Games and its knockoff Y Games for being too dangerous, which she intends to jump and reaffirm her coolness; to her dismay, Nerris tags along. Back at camp, David and Gwen are searching for Ered. After briefly getting distracted by the campers' embarrassing "coolness" contest, they realize Nerris has gone missing as well. They suddenly hear a pre-recorded warning message from Cameron Campbell over the condemned half-pipe in the distance, which they follow to find the two campers; the rest of the campers come, excited to witness Ered's death-defying stunt. Atop the rickety half-pipe, Ered is terrified but determined to make the dangerous jump so no one will question her coolness again. Nerris suggests that Ered is trying too hard to impress everyone, when ignoring what people think of her is what made her cool to begin with. Realizing Nerris is right, Ered climbs down to safety with her. Ered ignores the others' scorn over her chickening out and failing to regain her image, admitting that Nerris was the coolest camper all along; Nurf is distraught that his taunting no longer has any effect on her. Nikki, who had been trying to mimic Ered to honor her memory, is overjoyed when Ered notices her and says she prefers Nikki's usual clothes. Neil is similarly inspired to assert his confidence in his own ridiculous costume, but is ridiculed into submission by Max and Nikki. Features 'Main Characters' * Ered * Nerris * Nikki * Max * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * Harrison * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Dolph * Space Kid 'Minor Characters' * David * Gwen * Quartermaster * Nerris' Dad * Cameron Campbell (voice only) * Ted * Y Games Committee 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Sleepy Peak Peak * Spooky Island 'Objects' * Ered's skateboard * David's phone 'Music' *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) *"Old School, New Cool" (Ending Theme) Trivia *This episode marks Ered's second major role in an episode with the first being "Camp Cool Kidz". * This episode marks Nerris' second major role in an episode, with the first being "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak". * Ered is revealed to be extremely sensitive about her public image, becoming highly emotional when she embarrasses herself twice in front of the entire camp. She is also shown to be more conscious of her own well-being when faced with situations that would likely result in her death. * Nerris is shown to be aware of her own lack of popularity among the campers, while also maintaining an optimistic outlook on life, including meeting others who share her interests. * Nikki attempting to be cool by dressing up as Ered is the first time where she is seen without her pigtails. * It is revealed that Campbell put up an old and abandoned skate park at the top of Sleepy Peak Peak sometime in the past and that he "promised" to tear it down but never got to do so anyway. * At the end of the episode, Ered no longer considers herself to be the coolest kid at Camp Campbell, yielding the title to Nerris. 'Cultural References' * Neil compares the adventures that they have to that of Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang's. * Dolph dresses up as Mao Zedong the Chinese dictator in his attempt to be cool. * The Sleepy Peak Peak half-pipe was built by Cameron Campbell trying to bring the X Games to Sleepy Peak, and upon their rejection, he tried the off-brand Y Games (which eventually refused even if they have dog fighting). *Neil lists three of the "coolest Neils on the planet" as sources of inspiration for his costume: actor Neil Patrick Harris for his "charm and wit", singer-songwriter Neil Diamond for his "charisma", and astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson for his "ability to ruin all of your favorite movies with smug scientific observations". 'Continuity' * When listing possible adventure for Max, Nikki, and Neil to go on, Neil foreshadows future episodes: ** A "Scooby-Doo-like murder mystery" foreshadows the aforementioned trio figuring out Jasper's death in "Dial M For Jasper". ** A "Love Quadrangle" foreshadows Gwen's match-making mess in "The Lake Lilac Summer Social". ** An "Accidental Wire-Tap Confession" foreshadows Campbell's confession to multiple crimes in "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper". * When referring to Ered's misshapen crutches, David mentions that the sheriff confiscated their power tools. The Sheriff was shown at the end of the first episode, "Escape from Camp Campbell" - and he even mentions he's tired of coming up to Camp Campbell, confirming there's a shared history between himself and the staff. * This is the second time Nerris is shown embarking on a quest to Sleepy Peak Peak, although it's the first time any of the campers are seen actually going there, as the events of the episode "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" mostly took place in the campers' imagination. * Max "borrows" David's phone again in this episode. He's used it to mess around on David's Tinder account in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" and attempted to order a pizza with it in "Parents' Day". * In "Escape from Camp Campbell" David says he has an undeniable urge to salute the flag upon seeing it, and actually does this again in both this episode and "Foreign Exchange Campers". * Nikki continues to fervently idolize Ered and attempt to emulate her behavior and appearance, as first demonstrated in "Camp Cool Kidz". * In a future episode of season 4 "Squirrel Camp", Neil is seen wearing the jacket that represents Neil Diamond from his "amalgamation of cool Neils outfit" from this episode. * Harrison is shown to have improved his control over his ability to perform magic tricks involving fire, when showcasing his new act involving a tiger and firey hoops. He was first shown to be able to summon fire in attempting to defend Nikki during her fight with Max in "Camp Cool Kidz", despite accidentally aiming it in the wrong direction. * Space Kid's love of cars was hinted at in this episode when he constructed himself a car costume in his attempts to become the coolest camper. He later fully abandons his love of space to pursue an interest in cars in "The Butterfinger Effect". * Ered standing on the extreme skateboard ramp is later re-enacted by her squirrely counterpart in the episode "Squirrel Camp". * As Nerris is telling Ered that her confidence meant she never actively tried being cool, there is a brief scene of David and Gwen playing rock-paper-scissors to determine which of them would have to climb the ladder to get them down. In a future episode called "After Hours", Quartermaster tells the counselors to "do your ritual" upon asking for a ride to town, which turns out to be a game of rock-paper-scissors. Errors * Harrison's top hat appeared and disappeared from the top of his head after Ered decided to back down from her own challenge. Transcript Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes